supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos (Rulers of Kind)
Chaos is the first thing created by Amara, he is his Shard, he was unwillingly created when Anu cut one of Amara's tendrils. Biography When Anu fought against Amara, he cuted a tendril from her allowing Chaos to exist as his Shard. Chaos started to corrupt and destroy many multiverses, for an unknown reason, he created the Protogenoi. He started a fight against Primal-Leviathans as they were made to defeat him, they never managed to overwhelm him. Anu and Archangels defeated Chaos and were at the point of killing him when Lucifer understood that killing Chaos would empower Amara. Chaos was locked in a prison at the center of the Realm of the Gods. Personnality Chaos is a clever and cunning man who loves his children more than all, he is known to love all deities from Protogenoi to Third Generation Titans, unlike Ouranos, he also loves Cyclops and Hecatoncheires, Chaos hates Anu. Unlike his mother, Chaos love creation. He looks up to Gaea and Pontos as well as Erebos and Nyx as they're the only of his descendants to form great and loving couples. Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Chaos can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Nigh-Omniscience: He knows almost everything as he exists since few after The First Conflict. * Super Strength: In terms of raw power, Chaos is stronger than anything other than Cosmic Entities and Primordial Beings. * Super Speed: Chaos can move faster than anything else, he punched many angels and even Michael couldn't see him. * Super Stamina: Chaos don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink. * Immortality : Chaos is immune to age and all kind of diseases. * Immunity: Chaos is immune to many things, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Archangel' Personnal Weapons can kill him. * Precognition : Chaos can sometimes see the future, however, his visions are not clear enough to understand it perfectly. * Supernatural Concealment: He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . * Darkness Manipulation: He can manipulate, shape and generate at will darkness. * Hand-to-Hand Mastery: Anu is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Vulnerabilities Banishing. Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Primordial Weaponry: Archangel Blades, Prime Evil Blades or Necrosian's Scythes are able to harm Chaos. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Chaos, however, Chaos can stand his own for a short time before being killed. * Arch-Nephalem at true potential: A mature Arch-Nephalem who awakened his true potential can defeat Anu easily. * Tathamet: Tathamet is able to defeat Chaos as he's stronger than a Cosmic Entity, only Archangels and First Angelic Chiefs prevented Anu to lose against the Great Dragon. * Cosmic Entities: The Cosmic Entities are older and stronger than Anu and are able to kill him. * Anu: Chaos is able to equal Anu in every ways as he's a Shard too, both can kill the other if he's weakened. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Archangelic Personnal Weapons: Solarion, Lightbringer, Samael's Sickles, El'Druin, Rolderon, Talus'Ar and Al'Maiesh can kill Anu if it's strucked as his vital organs. Trivia * Chaos is a variation of the Chaos from Greek Mythology Category:Fanon Characters Category:Shards Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Villains Category:Main Villains